


One Piece 7 Minutes in Heaven - Halloween special!

by AbyssCronica



Series: One Piece x Reader SPECIALS [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, 7mih, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: You've been invited to the Halloween Party in the Donquixote Manor. Of course, someone thinks it's a good idea to play 7 minutes in heaven.





	1. Get the party started

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't, go check the prequel in the same serie!  
> The intro is headcanon style, the other chapters are not. Pick your ticket from Law's hat and enjoy the ride!  
> Also, complete list of guests and their costumes at the end.

• You’re terribly late and you rush into the shower while Nami is still in the bathroom doing her make-up with Carina  
• The room fills with humidity and they yell at you  
• You run around the house looking for your costume with just a towel wrapped around your body  
• Sanji just got home from the Baratie’s shift, and you cause him massive nose bleeding  
• You finally find the dress and dash over to Perona’s, who lives downstairs  
• You’re still in your bathrobe  
• Poor Killer is in the hall and almost has an heart attack  
• Ace is in the hall too, but just whistles  
• Downstairs, you run in Marco before getting to the right flat  
• His eyes widens and your face now matches Kid’s hair  
• No, seriously, why isn’t anyone in his freakin apartment?  
• Eventually, Perona lets you in  
• She yells at you because you’re terribly late, but does your make-up anyway  
• You’re dressed up like a banshee, with a long dress tight just on your chest which lets a shoulder uncovered  
• Perona does a masterpiece of your hair and your face  
• You’re 18 people with three car, Franky’s, Sabo’s and Killer’s  
• You try to rush to get in Killer’s car  
• Fail miserably, end up in Sabo’s car, sandwiched between Ace and a very scowling Law  
• After a stressful travel, you get to Donquixote Manor  
• A huge hall has been organizes for the party. There are drinks, elaborated snacks and refined people with expensive costumes  
• Important businessmen like Doflamingo, Crocodile, Newgate and Tesoro are there  
• Somehow Shanks is invited as one of them  
• Though he’s already drunk  
• You stay mainly with your friends  
• Luffy is ruining the atmosphere, disrupting the catering  
• Brook the soul star, incredibly disguised as a skeleton, exhibits in a concert  
• You have super fun dancing and singing along with Nami, Luffy, Usop and Carrot  
• Marco comes to greet you  
• Your stomach flutters and you’re sure your face is a blushing mess  
• He doesn’t seem to notice though  
• At some point, almost all the younglins (and Shanks) are drunk, much for the adults’ amusement  
• That’s when Baby 5 decides 7 Minutes in Heaven is a good idea  
• Nami, Vivi and Carina agree and help her organizing  
• Everyone is forced to play when Doflamingo agrees  
• Except for Mihawk. No one dares to force Mihawk  
• The girls prepare coloured tickets for everyone, separating boys and girls  
• They don’t have where to put boys’ tickets  
• Bonney steals Law’s hat for the purpose  
• Corazon has to distract Law to prevent him from killing someone  
• The game begins


	2. Gold

Your fingers come back from Law’s hat with a golden ticket.  
Nami smiles maliciously at you.  
«Seems like you got the fine lawyer.»  
«What?»  
She waves at the musketeer who’s solitarily sipping from his drink in a corner. Your heart misses a beat when Drake turns to you.  
You barely know him, although he lives in your same complex. He’s kind of a lone wolf.  
Drake doesn’t seem impressed with the situation and reaches you walking slowly.  
«H-Hey…» you mutter.  
When he enters her reach, Nami grabs both of you from your wrists and pulls you in the closet, closing the sliding door behind you among general laughter.  
«So… I didn’t know you were coming.» you try with a shy smile.  
Drake hums.  
«Sabo insisted. He says that it’s important to be social, in order to become good lawyers.»  
«Is that so.»  
Before you could prevent it, your focus falls on the scar on his chin. He notices it, and you immediately move your glance on the wall beside him.  
«Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.»  
His hand travels to his scar, tracing the borders lightly.  
«It’s fine, I’m used to it.»  
«I don’t mind scars!» you hurriedly say. Then you realize you may have come a little too strong, and a warm sensation spreads on your cheeks. But his lips curl in a vague smile.  
«Don’t you? Girls usually do.»  
«Well, don’t tell me you have problems getting women, cause I don’t believe you.» you smirk.  
He shrugs.  
«Honestly, I’m focused on my work now.»  
«I can imagine. I mean, I know Sabo works a lot, so it’s probably the same for you.»  
«It is.» he lifts an eyebrows «We live in the same complex, but it’s like we don’t know each other at all.»  
You nod.  
«You work at the comic store, don’t you?»  
An involuntary smile bends your lips.  
«Yes! You should come visit.»  
«Maybe I will. It’s just… don’t take this the wrong way, but your boyfriend seems a bit annoying.»  
You frown.  
«My boyfriend?»  
«Yeah, the punk guy with green hair.»  
A loud gasp escapes your throat.  
«What?! Barto is not my boyfriend!»  
The look on Drake’s face is puzzled now.  
«Isn’t him?»  
You shook your head with decision.  
«Of course not! He’s a close friend and a co-worker, yeah, but nothing more!»  
«Oh.»  
Drake’s attitude suddenly changes, and you feel the air in the closet heating up as he takes a step towards you.  
_Wait, what is going on?_  
Before you can realize the situation, he firmly places his hands on your hips, holding you there, and bends on your smaller figure.  
You observe in shock his warm body coming impossibly closer, and when his face brushes with yours, you shut your eyes closed.  
Sure he was going to kiss you, you’re surprised when his unexpectedly soft lips press a delicate kiss on the corner of your mouth. It lasts a few seconds, then he pulls away, noses brushing, staring in your eyes.  
«I’m not the kind of guy who goes all out on a woman the first time we speak.» you feel his finger slipping something in your pocket «But I definitely think we should talk more often.»  
You open your mouth, looking for the words, but the door of the closet bursts open and a grinning Nami jumps in.  
«TIME’S UP! Did you two have fun?»  
Drake calmly removes his hands from your hips and walks out, as you struggle to regain your balance.  
Your fingers reach for your pocket.  
«What’s this?» Nami curiously ask, sliding beside you.  
You both stare at Drake’s card, then her smirk widens.  
«Looks like someone had a hit!»


	3. Blue

You get the blue ticket.  
Above all people, you didn’t imagine you’d be stuck in the closet with the loudest guy ever. And yeah, the craziest guy ever.  
That is your thought when Carina waves at Monkey D. Luffy.  
He answers enthusiastically, mouth still filled with snacks, and reaches you. Everybody is laughing at your expression.  
«Okay, so you know the rules!» Carina repeats «You go in the closet, stay there 7 minutes, do whatever the hell you want!»  
You sigh.  
«Yeah, yeah.»  
«See you soon then! And don’t corrupt our innocent soul!» Carina chimes, winking at you. Then she closes the sliding door.  
You shrug and smile at Luffy.  
«Hey buddy, I know you were super curious about what happens here in the closet, but there’s actually nothing going on.»  
«Nothing?»  
His cute pout is barely visible in the dim light. You chuckle.  
«I mean, there could be anything… but it’s all up to the couple, soo…»  
«But I saw Zoro with Tashigi before!» he utters «They were doing something!»  
The picture of the two of them surprised by Nami while sharing a not-really-chaste kiss makes you giggle.  
«Yep, that’s exactly what I’m talking about. It’s all up to the people ins–»  
A pair of hands suddenly cups your face, as you mouth is being shout by another. Your eyes widen at Luffy. He closed his, though.  
Without realizing, you grasp onto the shirt of his pirate costume, while he pulls you against his torso, arms around you.  
As for his lips… it’s incredible how delicate they are on yours. The idea of Monkey D. Luffy being that gentle seems inconceivable itself.  
It only lasts a few seconds, not quite enough for you to seize the situation and decide how to act.  
You blink at his grin. He didn’t let you go completely, anyway.  
«I wanted to try too!» he announces happily. Then his expression changes, like he’s thinking hard about something «Actually, it didn’t seem something interesting before… but when I thought about doing it with you it just felt so easy!»  
His grin comes back and spreads across his face.  
_My god, the purity of this boy._  
«L-Luffy…»  
Luffy slides his thumb across your bottom lip, and you feel your cheeks heating up at the natural touch.  
«Y/n, you’re yummy.»  
«Luffy.»  
«What?»  
«Let me show you something.»  
Now it’s his turn to blink puzzled, as you stand on your toe to reach his mouth.  
Your lips capture his and adjust to them, finally kissing him back for real. He’s surprised, at first, but you can sense him melting into it fast.  
_This just feels… absurdly good._  
You’re about brush your tongue against his lip, when the light suddenly invades the closet.  
«Y/N YOU DID IT!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CORRUPT HIM!» Carina shouts, scandalised.  
You jump away from Luffy.  
Claps and whistles welcome you back in the hall. For sure your face is now as bright as Shanks’ hair.  
Shanks and Ace are the loudest, by the way.  
«YEAH!! You go Luffy!!»  
«Shihihihihi!» he just giggles, marching in the hall, passing an arm on you shoulder.  
«It was fun, Y/n! We should do it more often!»  
Your glance is stuck to the floor as the rain of acclamations continues, but you can’t prevent a satisfied smile from blooming softly on your face.


	4. Green

Your eyes stare at the green ticket in your hand.  
_Who can this be…?_  
Vivi grins.  
«Oh, nice! You shouldn’t have problems here, you guys are pretty close, right?»  
She turns to the table, where at least ten people are drinking and chit-chatting.  
«Hey! Bartolomeo!»  
The tall guy turn to your direction with a slight frown, then his eyes land on the ticket you’re holding. You relax at the sight, but he appears vaguely stiff.  
«You’ve been picked!» Vivi announces, reaching him and gripping onto his sleeve «Come!»  
«Well, we’ve been lucky!» you smile, following the two of them till the closet. Vivi opens the door for you and you step inside, then the little room it’s closed and the light fades immediately.  
«Well, I mean, at least this is not embarrassing at all.» you continue «Although… I’m sorry you didn’t get to be here with any of the hot girls outside.»  
«What? Well, huh, that’s not the case…»  
Something it’s strange, though. He’s not the type of being embarrassed by something so trivial. You’re long-time friends, and even work together!  
«Barto, is everything okay?»  
You reach for his arms, but he pulls away abruptly. The movement surprise you even more.  
«Okay, I get this could be disappointing to you, but it’s just a game.» you huff «If you want to hit on someone, just do after these 7 minutes, jeez!»  
«It’s not that!» he blurts, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  
«Then what is it?»  
«It’s… nothing, forget about it.»  
Bartolomeo crosses his arms on his chest and leans against the wall, an impatient scowl depicted on his features.  
«Barto, are you mad at me for something?»  
«I’m not! Jeez, why do you have to be such a baby?»  
«Me?! You’re acting all disappointed and stuff!»  
«I’m not disappointed!»  
«Well, you’re acting like being stuck here with me is the worst thing ever!»  
«It is!» he finally snaps, getting on his feet.  
You take a step back, surprised and hurt.  
«What?»  
He grimaces at your expression.  
«And don’t give me that look, with those stupid big eyes of yours!»  
«Barto, I don’t understand what’s going on…»  
«It’s going on that being here with you is the worst thing ever! I’m already stuck in the friendzone with ya, I didn’t need a fucking closet too!» he kicks the wall to underline the emphasis of his words.  
_Wait… the friendzone?_  
«H-Hey, are you saying…?»  
You point at yourself with an interrogative look.  
He quickly glances at your figure, then moves his eyes to the floor, finally quiet.  
«Yes.»  
«You mean you are…?»  
«Yes.»  
Bartolomeo shoves his hands deep in his pocket, without raising his eyes from the ground. A few seconds pass and he doesn’t move at all.  
«Barto.»  
«What.»  
«I think you have about one minute left.»  
Finally, he lifts a questionable expression on you.  
«For what?»  
You smirk.  
«For kissing me, you idiot.»  
The greenette blinks multiple times at your statement. Then blushes madly.  
«…ya serious?»  
«Oh, c’mon, Barto!»  
He doesn’t need you to repeat it again. In two steps he’s looming on you (gosh, he really is tall!) and his arms encircle your shoulder, pulling you against the warmth of his strong body.  
«Y/n…»  
His reddish eyes are getting closer, his lips are brushing on yours.  
_God… will he hurt me with those fangs?_  
It’s your last coherent thought before fading in the proximity of this man.  
Anyway, the light floods in the closet too soon.  
«Times up!» Nami shouts.  
You and Bartolomeo immediately pull away from each other.  
«Whaaaaat?! Was something really happening here?!» Perona screams, jumping on the doorstep of the closet.  
You clear your voice, rubbing the back of your head.  
«It’s okay… none of your business, anyway.» Barto states, getting back to his cocky attitude. Still, he awkwardly grabs your hand, under the shocked look of the girls.  
«Let’s go, Y/n! I think we left something midway, and the hell I’m gonna let it go!»  
Your cheeks are on fire, but you can’t avoid a chuckle escaping your lips. You give a light squeeze to his hand.  
«Same here.»


	5. Yellow

You rummage in Law’s hat, finally emerging with a yellow ticket between your thumb and your index finger. Sanji (who was nearby the whole time) literally flies in front of you.  
«Here I am, princess!!» he sings, bending a knee in front of your perplexed expression.  
«Okay you two, in the closet!» Nami grins, pushing you both inside the little room and closing the door.  
The first thing to do is to gain your personal space, pulling back till the wall. You and Sanji live in the same apartment with your friends, so you know each other very well (although there’s always been something more, something ceiled behind the grins of the cook), and you are well aware of his aptitude towards women.  
«Soooo, Y/n-chan∼! What are we going to do here in the next few minutes?» he utters, skipping closer overjoyed.  
«Er… I thought, maybe we could talk?»  
«Talk?»  
Disappointment enters his features for a second, but Sanji is quick in recovering, smiling fondly.  
«Of course, whatever you want princess! What do you want to talk about?»  
You mumble, unsure on what to say next. You noticed he exchanged some murderous glare with two of the hosts, although they never actually interacted. That’s not so unusual to be honest, he’s used to this kind of behaviour with Zoro or basically anyone who tries to touch his precious “princesses”. No, that’s not what piqued your attention: the problem is these guys are aesthetically alike him. Same peculiar eyebrows, same sharp eyes, same pointy chin.  
Yes, you and Sanji are friends, maybe even close friends, but he never mentioned his family. Is it really a good idea to bring this up?  
«Umh… perhaps I shouldn’t ask.» you mutter, rubbing the back of your head.  
He stares at you for a second, then his expression becomes serious. He slowly lights a cigarette up and brings it to his lips.  
«So you noticed, huh?»  
Your eyebrows have a twitch, then you quietly nod.  
«I can’t say I’m surprised, you’ve always been a good observer.»  
«It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. It doesn’t change anything for me.»  
«It’s okay.»  
Sanji smiles. But it’s not his usual confident (or pervert) smile. There’s something bitter in the corners of his lips.  
«Those two are my brothers. They’re part of the Vinsmoke entourage.»  
You mumble, deep in thought. Sanji’s last name is Vinsmoke, but…  
«They own half the clubs in the city. Plus… let’s say they harbour something unclear, just like the Donquixote Family.»  
You blink.  
«Oh. But you are not involved in all that, are you?»  
Sanji exhales a long stream of smoke as he shakes his head.  
«Nah, I cut the bridges with my family long ago. They were happy about that, anyway. They’ve always looked at me like a good for nothing because I wanted to cook.»  
Your heart shrinks at his words. This man, your flatmate, the guy you call friend, has struggled so much… and he never mentioned it. Not even once.  
You take a step towards him.  
«Sanji, I had no idea. This is freakin’ madness! I am so sorry.»  
Your hand lands on his arm, and his eyes soften as he gently grabs your shoulder.  
«Don’t be, Y/n. That is the past, now I am happy. You and the others make me happy.»  
His pure sentence hits you in your stomach, and you suddenly become well aware of the tears stinging behind your eyes.  
«We’re your family now, Sanji!» you state, burying your face in his chest, gripping to his warmness «We love you so much.»  
You can feel his heart pumping faster against your cheek. His arms wrap around your figure and his chin rests on your head.  
A few seconds pass as you both relax. The feeling of him placing a delicate kiss on your hair catches your attention. Then he kisses your temple. Then your cheek.  
Your heart becomes faster in your chest too.  
Slowly, you raise your head to allow him to access your jaw. The corner of your mouth.  
Finally, his fingers gently lift your chin. He stares at you in the eyes for a moment, the he bends over you, capturing your lips with his.  
The kiss is sweet but perfect. His refined cologne fills your nostrils.  
Sanji deepens his fingers in your hair, making warm shivers go down to your spine. Your hands travel around his neck, to pull him closer. His tongue brushes against your lips, asking for entrance, which you slowly allow.  
God, he’s good.  
He perfectly knows what he’s doing, but he’s still treating you like you are the most precious thing in the world.  
That’s just how Sanji is.  
He tastes of smoke and exotic spices.  
«Guys, times u–NO WAY!!»  
Perona’s jaw drops to the floor at the sight, while you swiftly break the kiss.  
The sudden light makes you squint in annoyance and you become aware of all the people staring at you. You try to pull away, but Sanji doesn’t let you go.  
His fingers bring your face back to him, and you see his confident smile again.  
«Don’t mind them, Y/n.» he gives you a warm peck on your forehead «Let’s go talk somewhere more private.»  
He grabs your hand and pulls you away from the shouts and the whistles.


	6. Light blue

You blink at the light blue ticket in your hand. Nami takes it from you and waves at someone on the other side of the hall.  
«Oi, Killer!!»  
The blond man, who’s talking to Kid near the drinking table, turns towards you. The perfect reproduction of Leatherface mask completely covers his face (he has probably the scariest costume in the room), but you can tell he’s shifting his glance from Nami to you.  
You bite your inner cheek. It’s hard to tell how you feel now, he’s quite an acquaintance since he’s your ex’s best friend and you used to hang out together a lot. But since you broke up with Kid, he kinda disappeared from your life, although he lives in your same complex.  
Killer slowly walks in your direction.  
«So it’s you, Y/n.»  
You offer him a sheepish smile.  
«Apparently.»  
He’s a man with a very firm personality, but he’s also far too polite to show any annoyance for the game, and Nami knows that. So she just drives you both in the closet.  
Once the door is closed and the light faded, you both stand awkwardly in front of each other.  
«So, hum, how’s life?»  
«Usual. What about you?»  
«I’m okay.»  
You start to relax, leaning against the wall. Maybe it was a lucky shot, picking Killer. He’s collected and wouldn’t do anything to embarrass you, plus the man seems totally uninterested in the game.  
«Are you still doing a good job baby-sitting the Kid?»  
He chuckles at your easy pun.  
«At least now it’s just him, not the two of you, this makes things far more easy.»  
«What?!» you fake an offended pout «How can you say that? I’m not high-maintenance!»  
He shrugs.  
«Maybe just a little bit?»  
«Pff, fine. But Kid is higher-maintenance than me!»  
«Can’t say no to that.»  
You smile, bringing a hand in your hair.  
«I’ve always wondered how you two could hang out so well. Complementarity, I guess.»  
«Well, we also have a lot of interests in common.»  
«Sure, like engines and stuff to build.»  
«Yeah, but not only that.»  
You shot a doubtful glare at him, but immediately move your eyes away.  
«God, that mask is scary! Especially in the dark. Nice outfit, by the way.»  
Killer giggles.  
«Thanks, Kid actually helped me out with it. I can say the same for yours, anyway.»  
You wave a hand in front of him.  
«Of course you have to compliment Perona for that!»  
«I have a single criticism.»  
Your eyebrows lift.  
«Oh, really? And what would that be?»  
«Banshee are supposed to be scary, not hot.»  
The casual comment catches you by surprised, and you cannot quite reply.  
Sure, Killer has always been polite to you, maybe also protective while you were Kid’s girlfriend, but he never expressed any kind of interest for you.  
Well, maybe he isn’t even now. You’re just letting your mind travel a little bit too far. Anyway, you cannot avoid a light blush to flush your cheeks.  
He sighs, rubbing the back of his head.  
«Jeez, sorry, I talked too much. Forget about it.»  
«Uh, no, thanks, you were nice I guess.»  
«See, that’s what I was talking about.»  
Okay, now you’re even more confused.  
«What?»  
«The interests Kid and I have in common. We often happen to agree on food, girls and movies as well.»  
Food. _Girls._ And movies.  
You bring your eyes back to him, and mentally curse for the mask shielding his face.  
Oh.  
«Don’t take this the wrong way, Y/n. I’m not saying I was secretly in love with you the whole time, I’m just saying I find you hot. And I probably shouldn’t. Saying that, I mean.»  
Well, this is new. Killer was never the type talking that much, or being embarrassed. Your lips are glued together, trying to muffle a giggle. He’s just cute, even in that disturbing Leatherface outfit.  
His incredibly long blond hair is a golden cape, all over his broad back. You’ve always been impressed by it (you and everyone else).  
«Well, there’s no denying you’re quite hot too.» you admit, lowering your glance to the floor.  
Killer stiffens a little.  
«Let’s not do that.» he replies with low voice. You frown.  
«Let’s not do what?»  
«Creating… some _tension_ between us. You’re Kid’s ex, you’re untouchable.»  
«What? Oi, you started this, Killer!»  
«I know, and I regret it. I guess I drank a little too much…»  
He sheepishly scratches his covered cheek with his index.  
You cross your arms on your chest, curling your lips.  
«Everything is fine between me and Kid, by the way. I mean, it was hard at first, but now I can safely say we’re just good friends.»  
«Y/n, does it really matter? Okay, we consider each other attractive. It’s no big deal, stuff like this happens all the time.»  
A deflated smirk traces your features.  
«Killer, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You’re not just _attractive_. You’re a very hot guy, and that’s not even the best part of you… you’re strong _and_ a gentleman! I mean, you’re like the jackpot!»  
You cannot see his expression, but you can guess he’s been caught out of guards, because he’s not replying. He just stares at you.  
«Plus, you know I have self-confidence issues.» you continue, shifting your gaze away again «I’m not used to this kind of compliment… so you really shouldn’t have said anything.»  
Killer moves towards you and you freeze as he gently move away a lock of your hair from your bare shoulder, brushing it behind your back.  
«I know.» he quietly says «I’ve always told Kid to tell you how beautiful you were more often. But I guess he’s just not the kind of guy.»  
And that was it. You feel the squeeze in your chest, and you know the seed of crush is planted.  
He lifts your chin with his fingers.  
«Jackpot, uh?» you can imagine his smirk under the mask. His thumb traces the border of your bottom lip.  
For a moment, you’re sure he’s going to kiss you. But he pulls away abruptly.  
«I will have to talk to Kid.» Killer states «If he’s cool with that, will you, hum, go on a date with me?»  
You bring a hand to your face, to hide the pleased smile that’s inevitably curling your lips.  
«I’d like that.»  
He nods.  
«Deal. Keep an eye on your phone then.»  
The door suddenly shouts open and Perona jumps in the closet.  
«Time’s up!»  
Her black eyes moves toward each of you, suspiciously.  
«So… nothing was going on here, wasn’t it?» she asks, still doubtful.  
You shrug.  
«Fine.»  
Perona moves aside to let you both get out. Killer doesn’t even turn to you anymore, but you see him going straight to Kid’s table and approaching him.  
It’s impossible to hear what they’re saying from your distance, but you catch Kid shooting a couple of glances to you.  
_Well… this is going to be interesting._


	7. Withe

«Withe, uh? That would be Cavendish.»  
Nami sneers seeing the grimace on your face. Not that you have anything against the model, he’s just… a little bit too over himself for you. You two were in good terms, when he moved in your complex, but then his continuous animosity against Barto pulled you apart, since the greenette is one of your best friends.  
Vivi goes fetching the guy as you approach the closet. Once he appears, he has the usual superiority look plastered on his features and, of course, he’s dressed like a prince. He eyed you from hair to toe, without hiding a certain dismay.  
_Rude._  
«Okay guys, let’s get going.»  
Nami pushes you both inside and closes the door. You sigh in the dim light.  
«So, Y/n. Would you like an autograph? Maybe a dedication? I really hope you were not expecting more than a hand squeeze from this silly game.»  
You frown at his confident words.  
«I really wasn’t, don’t worry.»  
«Just the autograph then?»  
You shrug, smirking at his showy figure.  
«Not really interested.»  
Cavendish squints, incredulous.  
«I beg your pardon?»  
«I’m not… into models I guess. And I get to see you almost everyday, so I don’t see the point.» you mumble, recalling how sensitive he is on the topic. He can be vain, but you don’t really want to hurt his feeling, since he’s actually a good guy. The memory of that day you were both stuck in the elevator for hours comes back to your mind.  
His expression seems baffled for a moment, then he blinks in realization.  
«Oh, yes, I remember it now! You used to date Eustass, right? No wonder you cannot appreciate something refined.»  
_Okay, the hell with not hurting his feeling._  
«Well, at least Kid looks like a man!» you snap back.  
His eyes sharpen and you suddenly remember the secret he told you, that afternoon.  
It’s curious how an almost-stranger can open up, if you spend the right amount of time alone with him. The interminable hours you spent on the elevator with Cavendish, months ago, leaded you two to talk. At first it was just small conversation, then you both went deeper and deeper, finding somehow really easy to speak about your worst fears, at the end.  
You didn’t talk much after that time, each one resuming their life like nothing happened, but you bore his secret inside you. And that secret had a name.  
_Hakuba._  
You take a step back, regretting your cocky words.  
However, his grimace dissolves at the look on your face.  
«Are you scared of me, Y/n?»  
«I don’t know. Should I be?»  
Something flashes in his expression. He seems hurt and somehow… sad?  
«I would never touch you!»  
«I know!» you hurriedly say «But… it’s not just… _you_ , right?»  
His lips form a tight line as he leans against the opposite wall.  
«Cavendish, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m an idiot.»  
He sighs.  
«It’s okay, I can’t blame you. It’s just… the look on your face.»  
You reach him, leaning beside his figure.  
«Yes, I had a moment of dread, but it’s because I don’t know how it works.» you quietly say, palming his arm «I know you would never hurt anyone willingly.»  
His face relaxes a little, although his gaze is still fixed in front of him.  
«I’m working on it, you know.» he says after a while, in a low volume «I go to therapy and take the pills. Things are getting better now.»  
«This is good!» you dare a smile «Does anyone else know about it?»  
«Not really, no.»  
«Well…» you twitch your mouth, slightly embarrassed «You can always talk to me, if you want. I’m ignorant on the subject, but I could help, if you guide me.»  
He glances at you, then shifts his eyes again.  
«I don’t think it’s a good idea. He… _Hakuba_ would get angry at you, if you come too close.»  
His words hit you right in the chest.  
If his alter ego endangers anyone who comes close to him… how alone is Cavendish’s life exactly?  
«I don’t care!» you blurt, almost without thinking.  
He turns to you, surprised.  
«Y/n, he’s dangerous…»  
«I don’t care!» you repeat, then flash him your best smile «’Cause I know you’ll never let him touch me.»  
Cavendish blinks at your statement.  
«I…» then he smiles back «It’s true. I won’t.»  
«It’s a deal, then!»  
You pull your phone out and hand it over him.  
«Here. Save your contact, I’ll be calling you for a coffee or something, does it sound right? When you’re not too busy with you supermodel life.»  
After a moment of hesitation, he takes it.  
«Sounds like a plan.» he mumbles.  
The door shouts open just while he’s handing your phone back.  
«Ah! Caught ya!!» Carina shouts.  
The typical outraged expression returns on Cavendish’s face, as he marches proudly back in the hall.  
«Just to be clear,» he hisses before being too far «we’re not dating or anything!»  
You smile, putting your phone back in your pocket.  
«Of course not.»  
The rest of the evening proceeds with all the girls going on and on about how you managed to get Cavendish’s phone number.  
It takes a whole week to convince Barto to speak to you again.


	8. Light green

After rummaging a bit in Law’s hat, you picked a light green ticket.  
«Ouch! Such a lucky girl!» Carina grunts, while Nami giggles.  
«C’mon Carina, Zoro is not _that_ hell of a guy!»  
The other girl squints at her.  
«Are you kidding? He’s like the hottest guy ever! Maybe just Ace is as hot as him…»  
Leaving them quarrelling about who’s the hottest, Vivi goes to look for your 7-minute date of the night.  
After a good 15 minutes, she’s back, dragging a Halloween samurai with her.  
«He was asleep in the kitchen.» Vivi pants, tugging him to Nami. Zoro groans in annoyance.  
_Great, he’s always in a bad mood when someone wakes him up for trivial reasons._  
You give him a resigned smile as you both walk towards the closet, pushed by Nami.  
«I get it, I get it!» Zoro grumbles when she tugs him inside, closing the door immediately after.  
«That woman…»  
«Oh, come on! You know you love your beautiful flatmates!» you tease, giving him a light punch on his muscular arm.  
He lifts an eyebrows.  
«The stupid cook and Usop also count as beautiful flatmates?»  
A fond laugh erupts from your lips and he vaguely smiles.  
You and Zoro have always gotten along well, which is quite amazing, since he barely talks to people. Especially with women, he seems to find most of them annoying.  
«Hey, how many girls asked you out already?» you cheerily ask.  
He hums, massaging his chin with his fingers.  
«A couple, I guess. Then I fell asleep.»  
«You’re incredible!»  
Zoro shrugs.  
«You know I don’t care, Y/n.»  
You know. Hell, you know. It’s been years you’re friends with each other, months you moved in with them, and still you didn’t get over your crush at all. The period you were dating Kid was the only time your mind was really free from him, but as soon as you two broke up, the feeling came back.  
Actually, it’s a blessing he’s not interested in women right now. He’s always surrounded by gorgeous girls trying their best to catch his attention, so you would not stand a chance, anyway. Luckily, you being a rather frank and genuine person allowed you to bound with Zoro and build a solid friendship, but you never got past the friendzone. And you probably never will.  
Ha has no idea, obviously.  
«What’s the whole deal about?» Zoro asks, waving at the closet around you.  
«Umh, we just have to spend 7 minutes here. Officially, you can do whatever you want. In real life, everyone expects the people inside to make out or something.»  
You cannot avoid a little blush spreading on your cheeks while mentioning that. He appears disgusted by the idea, anyway.  
_Great._  
«Jeez! What if you end up here with someone you don’t know at all? Or a weirdo? Does people really follow this rule?»  
You giggle at his purity. He may be a rough man, but when it comes to boy-girl relationships, he’s a total naïve.  
«Don’t worry, no one is forced. Just… the others outside want you to. Kinda. They think it’s spicy, more fun.»  
«But what if some guy tries to take advantage of the situation?» he frowns «You could end up here with the cook. Or worse!»  
«Zoro, the hall is filled with people, it’s not like–»  
«It’s a good thing it was me.» he decides, crossing his arm over his chest.  
Mixed feelings take over your stomach. You’re flattered by his protective attitude, but at the same time it appears clear he’s not intentioned to touch you in anyway.  
«Thanks Zoro, but I don’t think anyone would have tried anything.» you sigh.  
His scowl doesn’t quiver a bit.  
«Bullshit.» he states «The cook would have. And there are a bunch of weirdos out there I don’t like at all. And…» he grits his teeth «fucking Eustass could also try something.»  
You blink.  
«Kid? I don’t really think so. We’re friends now.»  
«Then someone should tell him, because, judging by the way he was looking at you before, he doesn’t fucking know that.»  
«What?»  
_Wait. Even if this is true, Zoro is not the kind of guy who notices these details…_  
«You were… paying attention to that?»  
Your voice sounds a little sceptical.  
He seems surprised by your question.  
«Uh, I guess. I’m sorry Y/n, I don’t really like him.»  
«Why not?»  
Kid is a troublemaker, but he has never picked up a fight with the greenette, if your memory wasn’t tricking you.  
«Because…»  
Zoro averts his eyes from yours. It’s hard to tell in the semi-darkness, but he may be blushing a little. You take a step in front of him.  
«Zoro?»  
«Shit, okay!» he scoffs, looking pissed. But he doesn’t continue. You grab the edge of his kimono’s sleeve and tug it lightly.  
«Zoorooo…»  
«Fine! I hate how he reduced you when you broke up! You’ve been a bloody mess for months. I almost went and killed him!»  
Your hand lets go of him, falling back along your side. The silence spreads in the closet.  
After a while he sighs, patting your head.  
«I’m glad you’re okay now. But don’t go back to him. I swear, if I see you taking just a step in his direction, I’m killing him.»  
«Why would you do that?» you weakly ask.  
«Because no one should do that to you and get away with it.»  
This is too much.  
A knot is tight in your throat, almost suffocating you as you try to swallow. The first little tear escapes your lids, so you abruptly turn your back to him.  
«W-What’s the matter, Y/n?»  
Poor, pure Zoro. He doesn’t know how to deal with tears. They always make him extremely uncomfortable.  
«Did I, uh, say something wrong?»  
But he’s making an effort. It’s not like him, but he’s doing that. Normally, he would just walk away, or punch someone.  
«You cannot say all those things.» you whisper.  
«What?»  
«You cannot say all those things!» you blurt, turning back to face him. The hurt look on your face forces him to take a step back.  
«No one should do that to me, uh?! Then you should punch yourself!»  
You’re being unfair, and you are well aware of it. It’s not like Zoro made you suffer consciously, he simply had no idea what was going on inside you the whole time. If someone is guilty, here, that would be you.  
Still, his words triggered something in you, some sleeping anger you thought you buried deep enough.  
He’s completely baffled now, and your tears are still freaking him out.  
«Y/n, I don’t understand what is going on!»  
«Because you’re an idiot!»  
«You’re probably right!» he shouts over you «So can you please explain?»  
You brush away the tears with your fingers, trying not to ruin the make-up Perona has so cautiously applied.  
«Sorry, Zoro.» you say, quietly now «Hearing all that from you was just… too much.»  
He gently grabs your shoulder and you feel a shiver going down your fluttering stomach.  
«Explain!»  
Zoro’s never been patient.  
Well, it’s time now. Folds on the table. There’s no going back from the scene you made anyway.  
«It’s because you’re the only other guy able to make me feel like Kid did. In… every sense.»  
He jerks his hands away from you like you were on fire.  
_Perfect… goodbye friendship, goodbye Zoro. Goodbye apartment, probably._  
«I… you… do you mean…»  
You let out a long sigh.  
«Yes. I’m sorry Zoro, I didn’t want to–»  
A pair of hands harshly grabs your jaws and forced you to tilt your head up, where your lips are smashed against his hungry mouth.  
Suddenly on your toe, you grab the edges of his kimono to keep your balance, half failing, ending up leaning against his warm torso.  
But it doesn’t matter, because one of his arms quickly wraps around your back, pulling you closer.  
The shock causes you to gasp, and he immediately takes advantage of it, slipping his tongue inside your mouth.  
_What._  
_The hell._  
_Is happening._  
You don’t give yourself the time to think though, finally kissing him back with the same urgency he’s showing.  
You’re all over each other, when the door slams open.  
«OH MY GOD!» Carina screams.  
Zoro breaks the kiss, pulling away. A thin stream of saliva still connects your lips.  
The majority of the girls in the hall is horrified, the guys are shouting and whistling their agreement.  
But you don’t care, your gaze is still fixed on Zoro’s.  
«I… I think we’ve something to talk about.» you mutter.  
He smirks.  
«I think we’ve talked enough.»


	9. Black

«I picked the beige ticket.» you mumble, showing it to Nami.  
«Than means…»  
«Sabo!» Vivi calls for the blond male, who’s chatting happily with his brothers and Koala in the centre of the hall.  
A quick grimace appears and disappears on the girl’s face when he turns to you and smiles.  
_He sure has a flashy smile… and she sure wants me dead now._  
Sabo approaches you with confident steps, his steampunk outfit more garish than ever, following the little group till the closet.  
«Please.»  
He moves aside with a wink, allowing you to precede him inside.  
«What a gentleman!» you giggle when he enters as well.  
Nami closes the door, letting the light fade away.  
«Basically you got the smart brother.» he states, chuckling.  
That’s Sabo. Always confident, always cheerful, sometimes elusive.  
You decide to play along, smirking.  
«Oh, so you would be the smart one of the litter?»  
«Absolutely!»  
«Meh, I don’t know…»  
«You don’t?»  
He widens his black eyes in a fake outraged expression. You shook your head.  
«I’m sorry Mr. Lawyer, I don’t think you’re smart as you think.»  
«Consider me offended, then.»  
You giggled, relaxing against the wall.  
«Sabo, what a luck to pick you! It’d be embarrassing with most of the other guests! Although I’m pretty sure Koala wants to kill me now…»  
«We’re not together.» he replied mechanically, as if he’s used to state it pretty often.  
«Really? I mean, I kinda figured it was not official yet, but…»  
Sabo waves a hand in front of you.  
«It’s complicated.»  
An ironic expression enters your features.  
«Is it “I’ve plenty of hot girls around” complicated?»  
«Er…» he scratches his cheek with a nervous smile «Y/n, you really have a poor opinion of me!»  
« _Au contraire_. I think you’re a gentleman! Just… you know, a gentleman who can’t really say no to a hot girl.»  
The blond stretches out his arms, defeated.  
«Hey, it’s not like I’m cheating on someone. That I would never do.»  
« _Of course_ not!»  
«Y/n.»  
«Yes?»  
«I’ve got the feeling you’re jerking me around.»  
You mimic his previous outraged face.  
«That, I would never do.» you solemnly say, deliberately using his same choice of words.  
A crooked smirk appears on his mouth.  
«That’s it, you brought this on yourself.»  
Sabo jolts towards you and you jump aside, prepared. But he was expecting your move, and his hand is quick in grabbing your arm, jerking in the right direction at the right time.  
«Shit!» you hiss, as he pulls you in a tight hug, restraining your arms on your back.  
Gosh, he’s strong.  
«Y/n! Language!»  
You try to struggle your way out, but his free hand soon crawls to your belly, starting to poke and prod your flesh through the dress.  
«NAHAHAHAHAHAH SABO!» you cry, trashing around.  
«Oh shit, you’re strong too!»  
In an attempt of further restrain you, the blond presses your body between his and the wall. Your cheeks come in contact during the process, and he stops, leaning on you. His warm breath is now caressing your ear and neck.  
«You said it yourself.» he finally whispers, brushing his lips against the shell of your ear, making you shiver «I cannot resist a hot girl.»  
Sabo pulls out, just to look at you in the eyes, his cocky smile always on his face. You smirk as well.  
«And who am I to say no to a steampunk lord?»  
He bends on you with unbearable slowness, till his lips lightly dab on yours. You disclose your mouth a bit.  
And that’s when he chuckles, pulling away but immediately leaning his forehead on yours.  
«You’re too sassy, Y/n.»  
He gives you a gentle (but not _too_ gentle) bite on the cheek, then retreats.  
His timing is perfect, because a second later Perona opens the door.  
«Oh? So, nothing?» she asks, disappointed.  
You both shrug, faking indifference. Perona steps aside to let him pass through.  
«Sabo!» you call.  
The blond turns back to you, a hand on his top hat in a reverent pose.  
«Yes, milady?»  
You cross your arms on your chest, lifting your chin proudly.  
«You will call me soon.» you state, with a boldness you didn’t think you had.  
Sabo blinks, surprised for a second, then pout at you.  
«You know,» he says «I’m really afraid I will.»


	10. Purple

You randomly grab a ticket from Law’s hat, showing Nami the purple sheet.  
«The purple one is for Corazon.» she states, scrolling her list. Carina nods and goes fetch the man. She soon returns with Rocinante, then guides you both to the closet.  
You are the first to get in, but when he follows you, the man somehow stumbles against the entrance and falls over you, dragging you both to the floor.  
«The hell of a start!» Carina chimes, closing the door. The light is cut off.  
«Oh gosh, I’m sorry!» he cries, lifting himself on all fours, squinting in the dark «Are you okay?»  
He’s straddling you now, trying to figure out if he has killed you or something.  
«C-Cora-san.»  
«You are alive! Oh, I’m relieved!» he sighs.  
«Cora-san, your hand…»  
Rocinante blinks a bit lost, than his gaze travels all the way down to his hand. Which is resting exactly on your breast.  
«Shit!»  
He jerks away, only to dash too much and fall behind, hitting the wall.  
You immediately jump on your feet, jolting towards him.  
«Cora-san, are you okay?! Did you hit your head?»  
«I’m… fine…» he mumbles, rubbing his head. You help him to get back to sit (not to stand, seems too dangerous for this man).  
Corazon blushes heavily, gluing his painted eyes on the floor.  
«I’m sorry, Y/n.» he mutters.  
«Hey, don’t worry about that!» you smile «I know you didn’t do it on purpose!»  
It doesn’t seem to cheer him up, so you try to distract him.  
«So… you and Law have lunch together every Sunday, right?»  
That’s the first thing that comes to your mind. However, it appears to work a little, because Corazon is able to avert his eyes from the ground and look at you.  
«He told you?»  
«Uh, sure. Is it a problem?»  
«No, absolutely! It’s just… I wasn’t expecting it, he’s always so quiet, and he never talks about his friends.» he sighs «Sometimes I wonder if he has any friends at all.»  
You frown.  
«What do you mean? Sure he’s got friends! He’s close with his flatmates, with me, and even with Luffy, although he’d never admit that.»  
Corazon expression brightens a little at your words.  
«Is that so? I guess I was worried over nothing then…»  
You nod vigorously.  
«He just doesn’t talk often about other people! But he talks about you.»  
He blinks.  
«About me?»  
«Yep! Well, you know, it’s hard to tell with Law, but it looks like he truly admires you.»  
A soft dust paints his cheek.  
«This is… nice.» he mumbles. It’s clearly so much more than “nice” for him.  
You giggle and his expression turns puzzled.  
«Sorry, it’s just that you’re so cute!»  
If there’s any way to break Corazon, you surely are hitting the right buttons. His eyes shift away again, as his face finally becomes of a solid red.  
«I-I think this game is inappropriate.» he states, after retrieving his voice.  
«What do you mean?»  
«Well, I’m so much older than you, and I… I…»  
«You’re not so much older than me.»  
«I’m 39!»  
You shrug.  
«And I’m a woman.»  
He stares at you for a moment, then crosses his arms on his chest.  
«A Banshee, you mean.»  
«Sure.»  
«Well, in this case… maybe it’s fine if I, hum…» his eyes are rolling all around the dark room «…if I ask you on a date.»  
He pronounces the last words so lowly you almost don’t hear them.  
«A date?» you repeat, just to be sure.  
Wrong move.  
Corazon immediately seems to regret saying it, and dashes his gaze on the opposite wall.  
«Sorry, it was an awful idea!» he blurts «What would Law say?! Shit, I’m such a terrible, terrible step father! I–»  
You grab his chin, forcing him to face you, and place a light peck on his painted lips.  
He tastes like make-up and tobacco. It may sound weird, but you like it.  
Your lips are slightly smeared with his lipstick when you pull away.  
«I’m sure Law won’t mind. I certainly don’t.»  
It’s good that your time is up and Nami opens the door, because Corazon is about to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has a SEQUEL written by the amazing Lyndsy on Wattpad!  
> Go check it out: https://www.wattpad.com/story/129767398-purple-corazon-x-reader


	11. Blood red

You don’t trust the blood colour of the ticket you picked. You trust it even less when Nami and Vivi glance at each other.  
«Well, I guess it’s dest–»  
Your hand jerks to Nami’s mouth, covering it.  
«Don’t say that!»  
«Fine.» she scoffs, pulling away your fingers «Then you’ll tell me what it is after being in heaven.»  
«It’s hell…» you mumble, eyeing Vivi coming back with Eustass Kid following quietly.  
He frowns at you.  
«Yeah…» you nod, deflated «What a surprise, uh?»  
A vague grimace traces his face, then he giggles.  
«…and I was hoping in some hot chick.»  
«Don’t spit in your old plate!» you retort, leading the way to the closet.  
«Oh, so you’re an old plate.»  
Nami rushes in, closing the door behind you two, clearly not eager to be involved in one of your quarrels.  
Yes, Eustass Kid is your former boyfriend. And he’s kind of a difficult guy.  
A faint sigh leaves your lips when the light is suffocated in the little room.  
«Well, I guess we just have to…»  
The feeling of his large fingers crawling up your side cuts your sentence short. You quickly stop his hand from going further.  
«What are you doing?» you hiss.  
«C’mon, Y/n! Since we’re stuck here, we might as well have a little fun like the old sweet times!»  
His voice sounds dangerously close to your ear. Rage enters your chest and you pull him away vigorously.  
«No way!» you snap «And I thought we were cool! How stupid from me!»  
Now your eyes are a little more used to the darkness, you can see his expression changing from lust to anger.  
It’s never a good idea to be locked in a narrow place with an angry Eustass Kid, but there was no way you could avoid this.  
«We _are_ cool.» he says in a dangerously low volume.  
«Groping your ex is _not_ being cool!»  
«You’re just a fucking frigid bitch.»  
That’s it, now you want to punch him hard in the face.  
« _Fuck you_ , Kid!»  
«Fuck _you_ , Y/n.»  
You growl in frustration, hitting the wall with a kick. For sure, he didn’t lose the ability of making you furious in the shortest amount of time possible.  
«Oh, yes, act like a little girl, that will work!» he barks.  
«You’re the one who talks!» you shout, jerking towards him.  
His smirk catches you by surprise. The idiot is teasing you.  
«I was just trying to give you some movement, ya’know,» Kid casually observes «since the idiotic crush you have on that oldie will never come to something.»  
Suddenly, your neck feels extremely hot, and the heat is extending to your jaws and cheeks.  
Is he talking about Marco? How the hell does he know?  
Drinking the lost look in your eyes, he sneers, triumphant.  
«Everyone knows, Y/n. You’re like an open book, so easy to read.»  
«W-Well, nevertheless, it’s none of your business!» you blurt, averting your gaze from his face.  
For some reason, Kid’s amusement seems to fade at your words.  
«You could at least try to deny it…» he mumbles.  
It takes a while to recover from the embarrassment, but you finally manage to regain your lucidity. And decide to test a theory which is weirdly beginning to build in your mind.  
«Actually» you start, bringing your eyes back to him «I think I have a chance. We got to talk a little tonight, and he seemed quite interested.»  
That works.  
You’re not the only one as transparent as water, after all.  
A deep wrinkle digs between the redhead’s non-existing eyebrows, and his dark lips twitch, exposing his snarl.  
It would be your turn to sneer triumphantly, if you weren’t too busy being shocked.  
«Oh my god… you’re jealous!» you breath, eyes wide.  
He immediately turns away.  
«I’m not!»  
«This is not good. This is not good.» you mutter to yourself, leaning a hand on the wall.  
«I told you I’m not jealous! You can go fuck whoever you want! Pineapples, bananas, even tangerines if you like to have them shoved up through your–»  
«SHUT UP!» you bark «See, that’s what you do! You turn all angry and vulgar to shield your emotions!»  
«Well, it’s always better than breaking up with someone without even a proper explanation!» he snaps back.  
«WHAT?! I gave you and explanation!»  
«I’m sorry, but “I cannot do this anymore” doesn’t count like one!»  
Your eyes sharpen.  
«Are you fucking saying that you don’t know what I was talking about?»  
Kid grimaces, muffling a new growl.  
«People talk things out, you now?» he hisses.  
«Kid, you freakin pointed to the door and said “go away then”. Didn’t seem like you wanted to “talk things out”!»  
«I was fucking furious! I didn’t expect you to resume your life like nothing happened!»  
«Resume my life?!»  
A dry laugh leaves your chest.  
«Kid, the following months have been pure hell for me! Getting over you was the hardest thing I ever done! And that’s why…» your voice quivers, as you try to swallow the knot on the back of your throat «…I cannot do this again. So no, you don’t have the right to be jealous.»  
He closes his mouth and his eyes somewhat soften seeing the sadness on your face.  
The redhead reaches over you, grabbing your shoulders with his gentlest touch.  
«I have every right to be jealous.» he whispers.  
You press your hands on his broad chest, weakly trying to push him away.  
«Please Kid, don’t do this. It’s too hard.»  
Deaf to your plea, he cups your face whit his coarse hands.  
«Y/n…»  
«No!»  
You try to wiggle out, but he holds you in place. His fingers soak in the tears you didn’t know were lining your face. Kid forces you to press your forehead against his, not gently this time, not gently at all.  
«Y/n!» he says in a ragged hiss.  
«No!» you whisper «You cannot make it right, Kid! You were digging in my insecurities, consciously cutting deep inside! You almost wrecked me as a person, and it’s just who you are! You’re a sadist, you were enjoying it and you’ll do it again!»  
He shuts his eyes close, gritting his teeth as your words hit him.  
«It’s true, that’s who I am.» he snarls «But I will do everything, everything in my power not to hurt you again!»  
His sentence breaks through a weak spot, since it was something you desperately wanted him to say for a long time. At this point, tears are running freely down your cheeks, and the Halloween’s make-up is completely ruined.  
«I… I need to think about it.»  
«Please, Y/n…»  
The light sudden invades the closet.  
«All right guys, time’s…» Nami freezes at the sight «…up.»  
You finally wiggled out from Kid’s grip, dashing out, trying to make your way to the door as quickly as possible.  
It takes a second for Perona and Law to catch the situation and immediately follow you outside, with the doctor being smart enough to grab your coat before leaving.  
The glance Kid throws at Carina and Vivi, standing puzzled in front of the closet, makes them shiver.  
«Move, bitches.» he orders, trying to chase you.  
Unfortunately for him, his path is cut short by Ace, Zoro and Bartolomeo, who aggressively stand in front of him, preventing him to go any further.  
This is the last thing you catch before storming off the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has a SEQUEL.  
> Check out my Christmas special if you're interested!


	12. Bright red

You pull out a bright red ticket from the hat.  
«Oh, we have a lucky girl here!» Carina teases with a smirk «You got the sexy drunk man!»  
«The who?»  
A deflated gasp escapes your mouth when Vivi comes over, dragging a very drunk Shanks along the way.  
«Oh no.»  
«Oh yess!» Nami grins, grabbing your arms and tugging you in the closet.  
Shanks appears happy to be thrown inside a little dark room with a young lady, and they quickly close the door behind you both.  
«Oi, are you okay?» you worriedly ask, helping him not to fall.  
Of course you should have known better. He’s Shanks, after all.  
The red-haired man swiftly wraps his strong arms around your waist, pulling you against his body, and lowers his blurred but confident smirk on your lips.  
«I’m more than okay.» he huskily says. Then his mouth slithers from your neck to your naked shoulder, deeply inhaling your scent.  
«You smell good, Y/n… I bet you taste good too.»  
Shanks tilts his head, placing unbearably light kisses all over the soft skin of your neck, sending goose bumps in every direction.  
You shiver under his touch. His boldness and his approach took you completely by surprise, and you’re even more surprised when you have to admit to yourself that you like it.  
You like it very much.  
His hands travel from your waist up to your sides, to rest near your breasts. His hot lips have now reached your ear.  
«You’re the most beautiful banshee I’ve ever seen.» he whispers against your skin.  
«Oh, did you meet a lot of banshees?» you manage to ask, biting your lip to suppress a gasp.  
He frowns, pulling back a little to look you in the eyes.  
«Hey, don’t underestimate the experience of an older man!» he says, before claiming your mouth in a hungry wet kiss.  
Your body answers automatically, tongues wrestling for supremacy in a passionate struggle.  
But Shanks is sneaky, he knows how to bypass your defences. His hands suddenly grab your breasts, thumbs sloppily rubbing your nipples through the fabric.  
You cannot avoid a moan against his mouth, and he immediately takes advantage of that, claiming the lead on the kiss.  
As his fingers explore one of your most sensitive areas, your hips leap against his body.  
He breaks the kiss with a lustful smirk.  
«Ah, Y/n… I knew you were not innocent as you appear…»  
You blush at his words, making him grin.  
«You’re adorable! And you’ve no idea how many things I have in mind to make you blush even more∼»  
You gulp in anticipation. However, destiny is not on your side, because the door opens, letting the light flow back in.  
Shanks lazily lets you go, as Vivi jumps in.  
«Time’s up!»  
«Well, Y/n,» he shrugs «if you want to, uh, continue the discussion, give me a call later tonight, will you?»  
Your hands are in your now ruffled hair, rushing to fix them decently.  
«I guess I can do that.» you smile.


	13. Orange

The orange ticket means Portgas D. Ace.  
Vivi waves at him, as Carina grimaces in annoyance. It’s highly probable she wanted to be the one picking the orange ticket.  
You shrug at him, who’s one of your best friends, getting in the closet with a resigned smile. The dim light spreads inside when Nami closes the door.  
He crosses his arms on his muscular chest, left uncovered by his unbuttoned cowboy shirt, standing proudly.  
«I bet half of the girls hate you now!»  
You lift an eyebrow.  
«Is that so, Mr. Prince?»  
«Hey, mind the hat!» he utters, pointing at his cowboy hat «I’m from the Far West.»  
«No, you’re a show off!» you huff.  
«Why would you say that?»  
«Because» you jab a finger in his abs «what’s the meaning of this? It’s freaking freezing outside.»  
«Do you like it?» he asks, with a cheeky smirk on his freckled face.  
«Uh, I don’t know.» you brush your lips on your own exposed shoulder «Do you like this?»  
You know he has a thing for naked shoulders.  
Ace twitches his nose.  
«Stop it!»  
«Oh, so you _do_ like it!» you coo, teasing him further and nuzzling your mouth against your skin «I’ve got such a beautiful shoulder!»  
«So mean, Y/n! Using his own weakness against a man!» he pouts, but his expression is immediately replaced by a malicious one «I must avenge my pride!» he claims, jumping forward and grabbing you from behind.  
«WHA–»  
You trash around to regain your freedom, and of course you end up stumbling. Luckily, he’s strong enough not to lose his grip on you.  
«Hey, careful here!»  
«T-Thanks.»  
You’re now basically hanging from his neck, his arms firmly around your waist. You swallow at how close your noses are. Incredibly, he hesitates too.  
For the first time in your life, you see a soft dust of pink spreading across his cheeks.  
«Uh, you sure are a beautiful Banshee…» he mutters, moving his gaze away.  
You blink.  
_What?_  
But the door shuts open, and the light floods in.  
«Time’s up!»  
Ace lets you go.  
«We… we better get going!» he hurriedly says. But he grabs your hand, gently leading you out.


	14. Silver

Your hand deepens in the hat and randomly grabs a ticket. It’s silver.  
«Trafalgar Law!» Nami announces, consulting her list.  
The exact moment the name leaves her mouth, half of the girls turn to you with murdering gazes.  
_Great._  
Law is obviously scowling when Vivi drags him to the closet.  
«Here! You two have fun!» Nami grins, shoving you inside and closing the sliding door behind you. The dim light falls in the little room.  
«Nice costume, Law.»  
The guy is dressed up like a bloody mummy, with feet of gauze, probably stolen from his clinic.  
«Courtesy of Cora-san.» he huffs «He insisted so much I agreed just to make him quiet.»  
You giggle at the picture.  
«I can imagine!»  
Law looks around and ends up leaning against the wall, arms crossed.  
«Well, since we’re here, I might as well ask you something it’s been on my mind for a while.» he says with his usual annoyed voice.  
You look at him, surprised.  
It’s not so common for Trafalgar Law to openly express any kind of interest towards someone, even if it’s just for a question.  
«What do you want to know?»  
«You had an internship with Caesar Clown, and you suddenly interrupted it.» he states, staring at you «I want to know why.»  
Your lips tighten for a second.  
«No particular reason. Life got in the way I guess.»  
«Caesar Clown is one of the best scientists of the city. You don’t just let life get in the way.» he bluntly retorts.  
You move your gaze, pretending to look around the room as well.  
«Maybe I was not so interested then…»  
«Y/n-ya.»  
His resolute voice catches your attention back. His silver eyes are burning holes in yours.  
«Tell me the truth.»  
You bite your bottom lip.  
You and Law attended college together, both with scientific addresses, and bounded a lot back then. Eventually, you happened to move in his same complex and hang out with Luffy’s group, which he occasionally joins too. You can consider him one of your oldest friends.  
But, when a few months ago you interrupted your internship in Caesar’s lab, he was disappointed, to the point he spoke lesser and lesser to you.  
«I thought about it,» he resumes, since you were not answering «and I reached the conclusion there’s something else you’re not saying. I know you, Y/n-ya, you’d never let go an opportunity like this without a good reason.»  
«Law…»  
«I don’t want to push you.»  
He lifts from the wall, walking in your direction until he towers over you. His sharp silver eyes and his low voice make you feel like a little girl.  
«I’m just worried about you.»  
Your gaze plummets to the floor, and the answer escapes your lips in a breath.  
«He touched me.»  
It’s the first time you say it out loud.  
Well, maybe “loud” is not the right word, but still.  
It doesn’t feel as horrible as you thought it would be. Sure, insidious tears are tingling the corner of your eyes, but you had months to put up with it now.  
It’s not like Caesar raped you or anything. He just managed to slip a hand inside your panties before you were able to storm outside the lab. He threatened to destroy your career if you spoke. He could do that, after all, he knew all the scientists of the country. Some words about how terrible you were in the lab, and the game would be done.  
Law grits his teeth.  
«That filthy bastard!»  
Your body is shaking lightly. He places his tattooed hand on your bare shoulder, lifting your chin with the other.  
«I was expecting something like this, so I acted already.»  
You blink confused, as he brushes a tear away from your cheek with his finger.  
«I tracked down three other girls who were groped by him in the past. They didn’t talk to preserve their career, but now they have stable jobs and are willing to speak out.»  
«You… when did you…»  
«All I needed was for you to say it. Let me take care of the rest. I’ll destroy that son of a bitch.»  
A tight knot in your throat prevents you from talking, so you bury your face in this chest. His slender arms circle your shoulders.  
«It’s okay, Y/n-ya. Just come straight to me next time, will you?»  
You nod against his costume.  
Law places a light kiss on your hair.  
«Good.»  
When Nami opens the door, you’re still between his arms, and he doesn’t let you go, guiding you back in the hall and firing icy gazes to all the ones who dare to stare.


	15. Guests and costumes

• Ace Cowboy  
• Apoo Chinese traditional vest  
• Baby 5 Nurse  
• Bartolomeo Monster  
• Bege Gangster  
• Bellamy [security staff]  
• Bepo Polar bear  
• Big Mom Queen of hearts  
• Bonney Pippi Longstocking  
• Brook Skeleton  
• Buffalo Harry Potter  
• Buggy Clown  
• Caesar Clown Ghost  
• Carina Jessica Rabbit  
• Carrot Bunny  
• Cavendish Prince  
• Coby Zombie  
• Corazon [dressed up like in the manga]  
• Crocodile Gangster  
• Dellinger Shark  
• Diamante Matador  
• Doflamingo [dressed up like in the manga]  
• Dracule Mihawk Vampire  
• Dragon Dragon  
• Drake Musketeer  
• Edward Newgate Pirate  
• Franky Cyborg  
• Galdino Dorian Gray  
• Gladius [security staff]  
• Hancock Oriental princess  
• Hawkins Wodoo doll  
• Heat [dressed up like in the manga]  
• Ichiji Vampire  
• Inazuma [dressed up like in the manga]  
• Jabura Werewolf  
• Jora Bride corpse  
• Kaku Kappa  
• Kalifa Batgirl  
• Katakuri Tramp  
• Kayme Mermaid  
• Kid Cyborg  
• Killer Leatherface  
• Koala Steam punk  
• Kumadori No theatre outfit  
• Lao G Ninja  
• Law Mummy  
• Luffy Pirate  
• Machvise [security staff]  
• Marco Genie  
• Margaret Amazon  
• Marigold Snake woman  
• Monet Harpy  
• Nami Catwoman  
• Niji Vampire  
• Paulie Chimney sweeper  
• Penguin Penguin  
• Perona Harley Queen  
• Perospero [dressed up like in the manga]  
• Pica Gladiator  
• Pudding Witch  
• Rebecca Gladiator  
• Rob Lucci Vampire  
• Robin Lara Croft  
• Sabo Steam punk  
• Sadi-chan [dressed up like in the manga]  
• Sandersonia Snake woman  
• Sanji Dead groom  
• Senor Pink [dressed up like in the manga]  
• Shachi Monster  
• Shanks Iron man  
• Shirahoshi Mermaid  
• Smoker [refused to dress up]  
• Tesoro Zombie  
• Trebol Ghost  
• Usopp Viking  
• Vergo Zombie  
• Viola Flamenco dancer  
• Vivi Princess  
• Wire [dressed up like in the manga]  
• Zoro Samurai


End file.
